


The Pharoah and the Princess

by Mariana_Marea



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Other, Protective Siblings, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Short & Sweet, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Marea/pseuds/Mariana_Marea
Summary: Pharaoh Man and Kalinka spend some time together stargazing
Relationships: Kalinka Cossack & Pharaoh Man
Kudos: 3





	The Pharoah and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY rough draft of something I may do in the future. This started as something more romantic and ended up being something I can picture more clearly happening between the characters.

"The Pharaoh and the Princess"

One night, somewhere on the Yucatán peninsula, Pharaoh man decided to get out of the dark chambers of the hidden ruins he was getting so accostumbed to and climb to the top of one of the well known pyramids, motivated by the clear and non polluted skies of the region. Before he could scale it, however, he sensed someone following him from a fair distance away. Given that Dr. Kossack took the opportunity to visit him earlier today after giving a lecture in a nearby university, the robot had a good idea of who was following him, especially since she hadn't been there with the doctor earlier. Nevertheless, recent events had led him to take extra caution just in case an infamous mad doctor had decided to kidnap him again, or a nefarious terrorist group wanted to off him there and then.

In an instant, the small figure was blinded by the power of Ra himself! Or more accurately, by Pharaoh's beam. She squealed and quickly removed the night vision goggles. Pharaoh Man was relieved that it was just his sister.

"Tut, tut, tut." he said. "Princesses shouldn't leave their castles without an escort."

Kalinka giggled and ran up to hug her knight in shining armor (quite literally shinning at that moment). The Pharaoh hugged his Russian princess softly, weary of his strength and tough armor. He was glad that his bandages hid his expression, or so he thought. Truth is, Kalinka could look at his pretty, red eyes and discern every micro expression, just as Pharaoh could with her. Difference was Kalinka was not one to hide what she thought, quite the contrary.

"No fair! I never get to surprise you, Tutty!" she said.

"You'll get a chance to do it later." he said, smiling at the nickname Kalinka had just for him. It was much better than Skull Man's "Boney", he thought. Tut then added worryingly, "This is a dangerous way to surprise me. And you've put yourself in danger by going out alone. In your pj's, no less."

"But," she said, "You're alone and you're barely wearing any clothes at all!"

"Kalinka." he sighed nervously. "Did you seriously transport from the hotel to here and...walk...alone...at this hour..."

Kalinka looked away. She indeed knew better, but it was impossible for her to sleep those days without someone by her side. And then knowing that Pharaoh liked to go alone to meditate...

"You could get kidnapped too, you know. In fact, I think you're worth more than a hundred princesses combined." she muttered.

Tut sighed, a tad annoyed. "I can be rebuilt if necessary. You can't."

"Not true!" she countered, "He wouldn't be my Tutty…"

Silence. Tut wouldn't argue with her over subjective values in the middle of the forest. So, he simply stared sadly at her, and a moment later, Kalinka gave up.

"OK, ok, I won't do it again." she sighed, "I just couldn't sleep knowing you were staying here alone. Truth is, I haven't been able to sleep well ever since Wily happened. Dad is working on a new project and I told him to not worry and I hoped you could sleep with me tonight..."

"I know." he said and they hugged again. As he stroked her hair, Kalinka squeezed his torso with all her might. 

"I couldn't convince my dad to let me go with you, anyway. So I waited until I saw you go out and followed you with these." she said, referring to the goggles. "I was always a few meters behind you."

"Ah, so you tried to stalk me like the jaguars around here, eh?" 

Kalinka stepped back. "Jaguars! I thought there weren't any around here!"

"There are. And they're thriving again! They'd love a taste of Russian cuisine." he teased, much to Kalinka's dismay. She pushed him back and complained.

"Ugh! Don't say that!" she said, and squealed as she scanned her surroundings with the goggles. Seeing that she was visibly scared, Tut aimed to cheer her up. So he put on his best kingly facade and spoke:

"Hahaha! Do not fret, your highness! No beast shall attack you so long as you stand by my side!"

Kalinka snickered and bowed her head, putting on her best princess facade. "Thank you, your majesty. I'm blessed to have come across such a mighty man!"

They laughed in unison.

"Now then, your highness." Tut offered his arm. "Since we're almost there, shall you be accompanying me to the top of the pyramid?"

"I would be delighted!" she eagerly took his arm and headed for the pyramid. 

Tut didn't need to light up the path. They both agreed to use their night vision for the remainder of their nightly stroll.

"Do you still do this often?" she asked.

"Not as often as before, but I still do it regularly."

"Why?"

"Why...what?"

"Why don't you do it as much as before? Did it get boring?"

"I started to get...nervous. Being alone.

Kalinka couldn't make a wider smile. It filled Tut with glee. 

It didn't take long to reach the base of the structure. They took a portable elevator, temporarily installed to transport people to the top, and slowly ascended up the Mayan pyramid. While they waited, Kalinka took off her goggles for just a moment. How dark *could* it be? Very. And despite her astonishment at the void below, so enhanced by the creeping cool winds that she again clung tightly to Tut's arm, Kalinka laughed and enjoyed the nocturnal ascent to the sacred site built according to the wonderful stars above them.

Tut enjoyed seeing Kalinka so happy. There was a deeper connection he felt towards her than he felt towards most ladies. Love for a sibling. No matter the spats they had, no matter the distance, it was always there. As Tut scanned the sky for his space station, feeling her hug his arm for reassurance, he remembered a conversation he had with Star Man in a robotics convention. They had met, and, as embarassing as it was to remember, it was also funny how confused he was over his love towards Kalinka. Robots really do have the mind of a child when they're born, despite their bodies (it helped explain the annoying ego some of them had).

"You're wrong, Star Man." he said to him back then. "I don't love Kalinka, I just feel an...attachment to her."

Star Man chuckled at Pharaoh's serious denial. 

"Based on what you've told me, you do love her. Just not in the way you're thinking." Star teased.

"Explain." 

"You're an archeologist. You know about the Ancient Greek philosophies, don't you?"

"Only the minimum. I was activated with the most important information regarding my duty only: exploration, study... But I've looked into it."

"Remember reading about the 8 types of love?"

"...yes."

"Think about your relationship with Kalinka. I didn't mean that your relationship with her is like eros, but something more akin to storge or ludus."

"You know she is your creator's daughter." he continued. "She is the closest thing you have to a sibling."

*Kung!* The elevator came to a halt, and so had his thoughts. Kalinka didn't dare walk without Tut by her side and it showed. Kalinka felt as if she were walking in some otherworldly plane, guided by a psychopomp to another world. Every step could lead her to fall in the dark, into the dark she imagined.

"Mm-mm. This is fun!" she giggled. "Lead the way, Tutty, c'mon!"

While up in the chilly top of the pyramid, the two made sure to take in the beauty of the Winter Sky. They identified unfamiliar stars and constellations then, closer to the equator intermingling between the Northern and Southern sky. Pharaoh man had the entirety of Earth's celestial sphere in his head. 

"Ooh, I think I see Orion in the distance!" she said.

"Ah...yes...I can see Betelgeuse." he said.

"Beetlejuice?" she said.

"Hmph!" he said. Well, at least she managed that with her joke.

"Bellatrix is next to Betelgeuse. And to the left...that's the Gemini, right?" she said.

"Correct."

"Yes!" she said. In the midst of her joy, Kalinka hugged Tut's arm. Whether she did this intentionally or not, it didn't matter. It warmed his heart to be so close to Kalinka.

By the time the entirety of Orion was visible, Kalinka had snuggled closer to Tut. The night was getting colder, so it occured to Tut to have her sit in front of him, where he could shield her from the cold winds. Tut's core wasn't exactly a good thing to snuggle against, he had warned before, but tonight was an exception. The Pharaoh's beam would draw unwanted attention to them, and they wanted to be alone, so the core would have to do. 

"Aren't you tired, Kalinka?" he whispered.

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep anyway." she whispered back.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Dad says it's part of growing older. Kids tend to sleep easily. Adults have a lot of stuff to think about that keeps them up at night."

"Hm...then what is keeping you up?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe it's something in the back of my mind, you know?"

"No…?"

"It's when you think about something constantly, but you don't notice it. I think...it's because you're thinking of other stuff, and that gets pushed back."

"Ah. Like a queue."

"Right! But I don't...know what…" she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Maybe it's a lot. I think this is what teenagers feel. Why they seem so mean all the time." she sighed, "I don't want to be mean."

Tut took a moment to think. Then, he answered: "If you ever need to complain, and Dr. Cossack is occupied, you know you can come to me. I won't be mad. I know what you're going through."

"You do? I mean...you do, don't you?"

He nodded. "You can't imagine the frustration I felt the first few years after I was born. I didn't express it the way humans do, but...let's just say that I spent nights alone like this, pondering...reading...thinking about who I was and what I would become...and where did I fit in."

"After the incident with Dr. Wily, I was also restless. I didn't understand why. I'm not a human and yet...all of these thoughts took priority over rest. I could feel myself overheat and...my sensors become acute...my body, no, I thought that at any moment, we could be attacked again, Kalinka…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked.

Tut took another moment to think, and responded with: "A princess shouldn't worry about those things."

"But...you're my king!" she played the princess again. "A princess should take care of her king. Here." 

Kalinka gave him a soft, quick kiss on his cheek. 

"There. You deserve that after all you've been through."

Tut became as still as the pyramid itself in shock. Kalinka noticed this and giggled. 

"Oh Tutty, you're so adorable!"

"You've made me blush…" he whispered. Kalinka responded with a giggle, and Tut responded with one of his own. Then he pulled down his face guard and gave her a kiss of his own atop her head.

"I love you, Tutty." she said after calming down.

"I love you too, Kalinka." he said. And looked up at the sky thinking that Kalinka was worth more to him that all of those stars. 

End


End file.
